Just Another Day
by NovaCalla
Summary: Second submission for the Pro-Bending Circuit. Lin and Su are twins, Su a professional dancer and Lin the chief of police. Lin hunts and takes down a serial killer. Rated T for some minor swearing.


A.N. This is for round two of the pro bending circuit. My prompts are (Au) Twins, 'I don't know who I'll wake up as in the morning', and the song lyrics of Somewhere I Belong. Word count - 1970

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just Another Day

"He's got a gun!" Lin screams, taking cover from the bullets now flying over her head. Her fellow police officers take cover and maneuver into a position where they can fire back. They'd been hunting this perp for more than two week and only just managed to get to his location before he set out again. He'd already killed three girls and severely injured another, Lin would be damned if he killed another on her watch. Taking out her gun Lin forced herself to focus and rely on her training. Cocking her gun Lin stands from her place behind the couch and fires at the man. As soon as her body is unprotected the man fires at her, she tries to dodge but isn't fast enough and a bullet lodged in her shoulder.

Lin takes cover, pressing her body against the couch once more for protection as the rest of her small fire team opens fire. Closing her eyes Lin can hear the smell of the gun powder mixing with the coppery tang of her blood. Shaking her head Lin moves and fires again, a bullet whizzing past her face, missing by mere inches. Her bullet hits the man in the chest and he stumbles, dropping his gun. Sprinting towards him Lin launches herself at him and tackles him to the ground, aggravating the wound in her shoulder. Her team is quick to respond, grabbing his gun and surrounding the Chief should she need help. Lin pulls her cuffs out and quickly cuffs the man.

"Not so bad now are ya? Can't fight with the big kids." Lin snarls as she turns him over and lets her team do their job. As Lin stands she hisses looking down to see blood trickling down her shoulder. Sighing she chides herself for getting hit and walks out of the building and down to the street. By now there were swarms of officers around the building. Mako, one of the officers who went on the raid runs up to her.

"Chief! I saw that you were hit in there, I think you should go see a doctor." Mako tells her softly.

"You think? Well, Mako, if I was asking for what you think I might give a shit about what you just said, but seeing as I didn't, I don't care." Lin snaps causing Mako to flinch and take a step back. It was never good when the Chief got angry, she didn't lose her temper often but when she did... It was a sight to behold. "I've got more important things to do than to go be poked and prodded like a horse for sale. I need to get the incident report in and speak with the press, who will no doubt pester the precinct till I give them something. They've been hounding us about this case for two weeks and they aren't about to stop till they get the bone they're looking for." Lin looks over at the hordes of reporters arriving. She gestures towards them. "See? I swear they are worse than hound dogs."

 _Time to face the music._ Lin groans, taking a jacket off a nearby lieutenant she puts it on and zips it up to hide the blood on her. Turning, Lin braces herself to face the press.

"Chief Beifong! Chief Beifong! Is it true you led the raid to catch the serial killer?"

"Yes, it is true. My men had just picked up a lead on the perps location at 0500 hours this morning. There was not time to call in more men and we had to act quickly. I lead a small fire team and we were able to locate and apprehend the perp. He sustained a single round to the chest and is currently on his way to the hospital with a detail of my best assigned to him. That's all for now." Lin turns and heads back to her people. Pressing her hand to the side of a cop car Lin steadies herself, she'd lost more blood than she'd care to admit.

Walking over to her second in command Lin gives her report, bracing her hand on the wall. "You okay Chief?" Saikhan asks.

"I'm fine." Lin snaps. He holds his hand up in surrender. "Make sure that he has no chance to escape, I want to put him behind bars for the rest of his miserable life."

"He will be Chief, he will pay for what he did to Su." Lin glares at him and slowly climbs in a cop car and heads to the hospital where Su is. She was his third victim, but fortunately Su was able to fight back and was only injured. Lin didn't know what she'd do without Su, her twin and other half. Lin slowly makes her way to the hospital after turning the radio on. Lyrics that hit too close to home assault her ears.

 _When this began,_

 _I had nothing to say and_

 _And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

 _(I was confused)_

 _And I let it all out to find/that I'm_

 _Not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)_

 _But all the vacancy the words revealed_

 _Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.(nothing to lose)_

 _Just stuck, hollow and alone_

 _And the fault is my own,_

 _And the fault is my own._

"How could I have let this happen to my sister?" Lin's voice breaks slightly. After their mother hand died when they were young Lin had taken up the plate and had been the responsible one so Su could still have a childhood. She'd always been the one to work long hours after school in order to support them both. It had been rough, but they had survived. They'd had help of course. Aang and Katara had been willing to care for them, but Lin wouldn't let them. She'd been determined to take care of her own without their help. She had to be the strong one, she'd kept her grief hidden and took everything the world threw at them to tear them down. Her entire life had been one bad thing after the other it seemed. Some days she was so filled with anger and hatred she was afraid of who she'd wake up as in the morning. Would she be the woman her sister loved and cared for or would she be the Chief that made new rookies cower in their boots? Some days she didn't even know who she wanted to be.

 _I want to heal,_

 _I want to feel,_

 _What I thought was never real_

 _I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_

 _I want to heal,_

 _I want to feel,_

 _Like I'm close to something real_

 _I want to find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

In order to care for Su and herself, Lin entered the police academy as soon as she could and graduated as the top of her class, quickly going up the ranks and made Chief by the age of 30. Su had pursued her love of dancing and became a professional dancer with a highly prestigious company. As far as Lin was concerned, they had turned out alright. They had made it on their own and become successful. They had made a place for themselves in the city, she was a prominent public figure and Su a much beloved entertainer. They belonged and had a right to this city just as much as the next person.

 _I will never know_

 _myself until I do this on my own_

 _And I will never feel,_

 _Anything else until my wounds are healed_

 _I will never be_

 _Anything 'til I break away from me_

 _And I will break away,_

 _And find myself today_

Despite being one of the best police officers of her time that man hand still gotten her sister. He'd almost killed her and Lin hadn't been there. Slamming her hand to the steering wheel Lin growled as emotions she didn't want to deal with come bubbling up to the surface. She wasn't some wimp that would cry over stupid things like this! She was strong and would not cry. _I won't cry._ Lin thinks even as tears slip over her thick bottom lashes and runs down her cheeks. Lin angrily wipes them away.

 _I want to heal,_

 _I want to feel,_

 _What I thought was never real_

 _I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)_

 _I want to heal,_

 _I want to feel,_

 _Like I'm close to something real_

 _I want to find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong._

 _I want to heal._

 _I want to feel like I'm,_

 _Somewhere I belong, Somewhere I belong._

Growling softly Lin shuts the car off and heads inside. Lin heads straight for Su's room. She'd suffered a blow to the head and a severe concussion because of it. "Hey, Su." Lin smiles, her whole persona lightening as soon as she sees Su. "How are you doing today?" She asks softly, sitting down carefully in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm doing a lot better Lin, my head doesn't hurt and they say I can go home today." Su smiles brightly at her, a big smile tugging at Lin's lips.

"That is such good news Su." Lin smiles taking off her jacket. As soon as she does Su gasps and looks at the blood that was now covering most of her left side.

"Lin!" Su's eyes are wide as she frantically calls for a nurse.

"Really, Su it's just a flesh wound, nothing major." Lin rolls her eyes at her twin's dramatics.

"You were SHOT! I'd say that's major!" The nurse comes in and Su asks that she examine Lin. The nurse looks nervously at Lin.

"C-Chief Beifong? Um, could I, or um would you, um, let me perhaps see your shoulder?" She stutters having dealt with Lin before, she knew how temperamental the Chief could be when it came to hospitals.

"No." Lin says flatly.

"Lin." Su says placing her hand on her hip as she walks over. "You need to have this checked out… For me? Please? It would make me feel so much better." Rubbing her temples Lin sighs and takes off her shirt so the nurse can see her wound. She quickly pulls on some gloves and examines it.

"She's right, it's just a flesh wound. All it needs is for the wound to be cleaned and stitched."

"Can you do that?" Lin asks. She bites her lip and slowly nods.

"Yes, I can."

"Perfect, begin whenever you feel like it." Lin turns back to Su. "Happy now?" Su smiles and kisses her cheek making Lin chuckle.

"Very happy, thank you. You really should be more careful Linny, I still need you and I don't want you going anywhere for a long time." Su says seriously looking her sister in the eyes. "Don't be so reckless with your life."

"I had to go, Su. This guy needed to be taken-" Lin hisses as the nurse applies a sterilizer. "Taken down."

"You got him? You got that bastard that did this to me and those poor girls?" Her eyes light up with anger.

"One round to the chest, he may or may not live, but if he does he's looking at a life sentence or death's row." Su nods and sits back down on the bed.

"Good." Lin chuckles and smiles at her sister, already feeling much better for just being around her. "The doctor said I could go home today, care to give me a lift?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lin smiles.

The End.

A.N. Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
